Silent Cicada
by Psychedelicate Poltergeist
Summary: It’s like bein’ a cicada and listenin’ to all the other cicadas sing in the summer, but you can’t sing. You’re the silent one. The odd one out. The miserable one that no one gave two shits about. (or, Fuyuhiko faces the challenges of unrequited love.)


_The other oneshot I've written as a raffle prize for someone. Also my first time in ages having a crack at first-person POV. Hope I pulled it off well!_

* * *

 **Silent Cicada**

The small ocean waves streamed quietly down to the shore. The cicadas called to each other amidst the cheerful cries of my classmates, runnin' around the beach in their swimwear. The sky was a bright, clear blue without a single cloud in sight.

It felt like summer, but I knew for a fact that it wasn't - it was autumn, actually. But hey, this was a tropical island. I guess summer was the only season to experience here.

The circumstances of how I got here are really weird. So weird, in fact, that I had a sneakin' suspicion that I was trapped in some weird-ass dream. Hell, maybe, when I'd passed out at the entrance of Hope's Peak Academy - where I was _s'posed_ to be - I'd somehow had a heart attack or somethin' extreme like that. Maybe I was in the hospital right now, dreamin' about tropical islands and pink diaper-clad rabbits and pink-haired mechanics while surgeons poked around inside my body to patch me right back up. If that was the case, well, that's kind of a shame, because I was startin' to get a little attached to these weird-as-fuck "classmates" I had according to the dream.

And perhaps my feelings for one of 'em ran a little deeper than they were s'posed to.

* * *

"C'mon, Fuyuhiko, get in the water with me!" Kazuichi protested indignantly. "It's not even that deep!"

"The sooner you shut the fuck up, the sooner I'll hop in with ya," I snapped, quickly growing annoyed by his persistence.

Kazuichi Souda - an annoying little scaredy-cat, yet a guy I quickly found myself hangin' around with. Dunno why I chose to stick to him of all people, though my best guess is that everyone else were too preoccupied with each other. Even Peko found a good friend in Sonia. No one seemed too fond of Kazuichi, I noticed, and I guess I kinda pitied him (though that doesn't change the fact that he's an idiot, especially as far as his crush on Sonia is concerned).

After a couple more minutes of Kazuichi sittin' there lookin' at me as though I were goin' to change my mind at any moment, I sighed, got up and joined him in the ocean.

It was just us two for the moment, since everyone else were either gatherin' items for Usami or hangin' out with each other, and I guess Kazuichi and I were part of the "hangin' out" camp. While Kazuichi's one of the noisier folks out of the people I shared this island with, there's just somethin' about his excited shrieks and frightened cries that're at least tolerable. Maybe even enjoyable, in a way. And somethin' about him just seems more… normal than most of my other classmates.

We slowly strode out into the ocean, until the water reached Kazuichi's torso. Regrettably, due to my goddamn height, I was a little deeper in the water than he was. I didn't really mind - I like goin' in deep - but beside Kazuichi, this far out into the ocean, the differences in height between me and him were way more noticeable. Hell, I'd be feelin' a little intimidated by him if it weren't for the fact that he was such a big baby.

"So," he began, "whatcha wanna do?"

I shrugged. "Guess we could just go out a little further and swim."

He nodded in agreement. "Right!"

Our journey further out continued for a little while, and soon enough, we'd began swimmin' around in the deep water. Usami had informed us that sharks are a rare sight on Jabberwock Island, but even so, we couldn't be more careful. Nonetheless, the afternoon was as relaxing as I'd anticipated.

As we parted ways and returned to our designated cottages, all I could think of was what the next day could possibly bring, and what I'd be doin' with Kazuichi then.

* * *

"Young Master, Sonia and I are eating at the diner tonight. Would you and Kazuichi like to accompany us?"

I almost choked on my karinto in response to Peko's invitation. When the hell did she and Sonia get so tight? I mean, I guess I can picture them talkin' at length about serial killers, and I'm glad Peko found a friend to call her own too, but… why Sonia? It seemed kind of weird to me.

"Dunno," I replied. "Puttin' Kazuichi and Sonia in the same room would have to be the most idiotic thing anyone could do."

"So I suspected," Peko murmured, narrowin' her eyes. "But I trust that you would keep him under control, yes?"

"I dunno-"

"He seems to like you. And you have asserted dominance over him, have you not?"

I knew Peko hadn't meant anythin' lewd about that statement, but I couldn't bring myself to not be embarrassed. But she had a point. I prolly could at least make sure Kazuichi behaved that evening. 'Sides, it'd be nice to spend a night out with Peko and Sonia. Kazuichi, too.

"Right," I agreed. "I'll ask him about it as soon as I can."

Peko smiled gratefully at me. "Good."

* * *

I didn't know whether I should be alarmed or grateful that Kazuichi had agreed to go with us. But he did, and the outing was underway before I knew it.

By the time the two of us entered the diner, we'd noticed that Peko and Sonia were seated beside each other at one of the tables. Sonia was animatedly ramblin' about serial killers and the occult, and Peko only responded with the occasional nod. She didn't seem too interested in what Sonia was sayin', but she at least seemed happy to hear her talk.

"'Sup," I greeted as I took a seat across from 'em. Kazuichi seated himself beside me, grinnin' excitedly over the mere sight of Sonia. I quickly turned away from his joyful expression, but it was too late, and my stomach had twisted itself into a bitter knot.

"Oh!" Sonia exclaimed, pausin' her pointless chatter. "You have arrived! Greetings!"

"H-hello, Miss S-Sonia," Kazuichi mumbled as his face grew pink.

Peko immediately trained her gaze on him, and lemme tell ya, she did not look very happy. I sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

"Hmm, what shall we order?" Sonia asked. "This does not appear to be a contemporary Japanese restaurant, though I suppose I have tasted a wide variety of Japanese foods already…"

"I-I'll order a cheeseburger, fries and cola!" Kazuichi announced.

"Same as him," I said. "No cola, though."

"I would like a salad, please," said Peko.

"I suppose I will order a salad too, then," said Sonia, beamin'.

Once we'd received our food, we began eatin' right away. Kazuichi had made several attempts at startin' a conversation with Sonia, but I guess she wasn't all that keen on talkin' to him, since she ignored his advances pretty much every time. What's more, Peko seemed to be getting more pissed off by the second, though she at least tried not to show it. I needed to clear the air somehow, I realised.

"So, how's your day been?" I asked Sonia, effectively stoppin' Kazuichi's attempt at askin' her 'bout Gundam.

"It has been a lovely day so far," she replied. "I spent the bulk of it with Peko, as we had both completed our work early."

Peko nodded as though to confirm this.

"I see," I said. "You two're close, aren't ya?"

Sonia nodded enthusiastically. "She's a charming woman and a lovely friend to have," she gushed.

At that moment, Peko leaned in towards Sonia and whispered something in her ear. I leaned in a little, curious about what she was sayin', but I didn't catch anythin'. Whatever she said, though, caused Sonia's eyes to widen for a moment, before she nodded. By that point I was pretty fuckin' confused, though I was simultaneously glad that she'd gotten so close to someone. It seemed that her insecurities about bein' a tool had started to cease.

"Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, may I please have your full attention?" Sonia asked.

"Sonia and I have something we would like to announce," Peko added.

Kazuichi and I looked up from our food. "Yeah?" Kazuichi spoke up.

Sonia took a deep breath, and I noticed that she was lookin' a little nervous. Nonetheless, she was able to spit it out. "Peko and I have been courting one another for a few days now."

My eyes widened in shock. Okay, I knew that Peko was into girls - she told me so sometime last year - but I hadn't expected her to actually date one. Certainly not someone like Sonia. I was able to get over my shock after a moment, though, and instead felt happy for her. Happy… and a little jealous.

The look on Kazuichi's face was unlike anythin' I'd ever seen before. His jaw lay open in horror, and he was staring intensely at Sonia, betrayal written all over his features. The next thing I knew, he stood up and rushed out of the diner with a choked sob, abandonin' his half-eaten burger and almost-empty cup of cola.

In response to his abrupt departure, I clenched my fists so tightly that my knuckles turned white. The nerve of that fuckin' asshole! What was I, chopped liver? I mean, I get he was upset to learn that Sonia was taken, but-

"Fuyuhiko!" Peko stood up at once, glancin' down at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and loosened my fists a little as I tried to steady my heavy breathin'. I didn't wanna convey the wrong message to Peko and Sonia. I was happy for them, really. But there was a part of me that seriously envied them for bein' able to express their same-sex romance in a way I'd never be able to. Yeah, by that point I realised I was in love with a guy who'd just suffered a breakdown knowin' that his biggest crush was datin' someone else. Fuckin' fun.

Anyway, once I'd calmed down - on the outside, at least; inside I honestly felt pretty fuckin' miserable - I opened my eyes and met Peko's gaze. "Sorry 'bout that," I said. "'S not your fault he took off. Anyway, congrats."

Sonia sighed. "I had a feeling that telling him was a bad idea," she said. "I do hope that he will overcome his sadness soon."

 _Yeah, but will I overcome mine?_ I thought.

* * *

Lemme just tell y'all right now that tryin' to comfort your crush, who's gone all emo because his own crush likes someone else, is not fuckin' fun.

It's usually a little ridiculous when Kazuichi gets teary-eyed because someone dressed as the bogeyman popped out at him or some shit - but when he's actually cryin', actually upset by somethin', it's pretty damn hard for me to watch. And knowin' that he's basically goin' through the same shit as I am makes it a whole lot worse.

"Why her?" he wailed as his sobs drenched my suit. "Why not me? Am-am I not good enough?"

 _Yeah, why her? Am I too fuckin' harsh for your likin'?_

"I-I know that I'm an annoyin' little shit, but…"

 _I know that I'm another guy, but…_

"I exist too! Open your eyes, Sonia! N-notice me…"

 _Notice me, Kazuichi. Please._

It seriously felt as though Kazuichi were echoin' the very same thoughts that I was havin'. Like I was listenin' to my very own self, speakin' his thoughts aloud.

Kazuichi looked up at me, his eyes wide with sadness. "Y-you can relate, bro, right?" he asked. "You like a taken person too, yeah?"

I nodded.

"Who?"

I sighed. "I'd rather not say right now," I said softly.

"I… I understand." He fiddled with the collar of his jumpsuit. "Well, If we're both lonely bachelors, we could always just be together," he joked.

It took a lot of effort on my part to force out a laugh.

* * *

I silently observed the happenings at the beach on the main island. About half the student population of Jabberwock Island were there, includin' Kazuichi, who'd decided to take part in an intense water fight with Hajime and Nagito. Then there were Mikan and Ibuki, who were buildin' sandcastles together, and Nekomaru and Akane, trainin' in the sand nearby.

I dunno how many of the pairings spendin' the day together were actually, y'know, dating. Somehow I doubted Mikan and Ibuki were, but I did know that Nagito had some sort of… fascination with Hajime. And Nekomaru and Akane had always been pretty damn tight, so it wasn't impossible that they were anythin' more than friends. But lookin' around at all the happy people 'round me amplified my own feelings on loneliness. It's like bein' a cicada and listenin' to all the other cicadas sing in the summer, but you can't sing. You're the silent one. The odd one out. The miserable one that no one gave two shits about.

It was too fuckin' much. Peko had a happy endin' with her own crush, so why couldn't I? Would things be different between me and Kazuichi if I were a girl? Why did I have to be in love with another dude?

I was such a pathetic bastard.

* * *

"I knew it."

I glanced up at Peko in shock. "'Scuse me?"

"Young Master, do you not bring your own actions to mind? You have not been the same since the night we spent together at the diner, and I know for a fact that you would never consider me much more than a tool."

"But I don't even-"

"You are missing the point." Peko sighed, a sympathetic expression crossin' her features. "Kazuichi needs to get over Sonia. And you need to get over Kazuichi. I do recognise that this is not an easy task for either of you, but at this rate, your friendship may be jeopardised if this ordeal continues."

She did have a point. It'd gotten to the stage where just bein' around Kazuichi was hurtin' me, simply 'cuz the thoughts of the two of us takin' long walks on the beach and holdin' hands occupied most of my head space. And I felt like there was somethin' missin' in what I had with him. But… was it really necessary? This… it's good enough without the added bonus of romance, right?

In any rate, though, I s'pose it's worth a shot.

"Thank you, Peko," I said as I moved to embrace her tightly.

She smiled down at me, wrappin' her arms around me in turn. "Anytime, Young Master."

* * *

The last day of our school trip. I never thought the day would come, certainly not so damn quickly. But it was here, and we were all packin' our mementos and souvenirs and shit, preparin' to leave. Usami had told us that packin' wasn't even necessary (did she expect us to leave all our shit here?), but no one bothered to listen to her.

By that day, Kazuichi had finally recovered from his funk, and while I wasn't quite there yet, I wasn't as bad off as I was before. I was at least able to hang out with him as normal again; after we'd finished packin' we'd even had enough time to spare to have a moment to ourselves at the beach.

"Will we ever see each other again, bro?" Kazuichi asked me.

"I hope so," I replied. "This school trip's been pretty good."

Kazuichi grinned at me. "It's even better with you," he said.

I couldn't help the faint blush that spread across my cheeks. "D-don't day such sentimental crap! Idiot!"

We exchanged emails and LINE accounts. We had a man hug. And then…

"Kazuichi," I began, takin' a deep breath. Fuckin' hell, this was nerve-wrackin'. "I just wanna say that I-"

The monitors all switched on, and Usami announced that it was time to go. I silently thanked her for the interruption; surely Kazuichi would avoid me like the plague if he knew I was in love with him.

Oh well. There's a far future ahead of us, so who knows what'll happen?


End file.
